staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 68; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 8/13 - Azja, syn Tuhaj - Beja; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:25 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Wróg wewnętrzny, odc. 3; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 09:15 Domisie - Przemądrzałe Domisie; program dla dzieci 09:40 Fifi - Dąbek uczy się tańczyć odc. 27; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:55 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. Brama; serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kenia, moja miłość; reportaż 13:35 Poszukiwacze; western kraj prod.USA (1956) 15:35 Sąsiedzi - Znajoma matki; serial komediowy TVP 16:05 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - W towarzystwie likaonów; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Wyspa McCinseya; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Gdybym był tobą; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Dama kameliowa cz.1; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Przerwana lekcja muzyki; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006) 00:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Po godzinach; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1985) 01:40 To był rock! - Przeżyj to sam (1) 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 173 (200) Spotkanie ze sztuką; serial komediowy TVP 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 174 (201) Spełnione marzenie; serial komediowy TVP 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 8 - Na tratwie kraj prod.Polska (1977) 07:15 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 16/21 Gdzie byłaś,czyli Szekspir; serial TVP 08:10 Ziemia nieznana - Niech moc będzie z wami; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 08:40 Zacisze gwiazd - (18) Maria Pakulnis i Krzysztof Zaleski 09:10 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - Fortuna kołem się toczy. odc.8; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 18 - wioska w dżungli; cykl reportaży 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Spór o losy Titanica; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:05 Przemienienie Pańskie - św. góra Grabarka 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Okno na podwórze; thriller kraj prod.USA (1954) 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 871 Fortel posła; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Myslovitz 16:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.293; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 84; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter- magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show 20:10 Hity na czasie - Bydgoszcz (1) 2007; program muzyczny 21:00 Hity na czasie - Bydgoszcz (2) 2007; program muzyczny 21:50 Superpuchar Hiszpanii w piłce nożnej - Real Madryt - Sevilla FC - w przerwie meczu ok. 22:50 Panorama 23:55 mc 2 - Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny 00:45 Wrota Europy; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999) 01:55 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 09:00 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 09:45 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 10:45 Glitter - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vondi Curtis-Hall, wyk. Mariah Carey, Max Beesley, Da Brat, Tia Texada USA 2001 12:55 15.10 do Yumy - western reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Glenn Ford, Van Heflin, Felicia Farr, Leora Dana USA 1957 14:45 Przygoda w górach - komedia przygodowa reż. Greg Beeman, wyk. Daniel Stern, Jon Polito, Brad Sullivan, Ann Dowd USA 1995 16:25 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Polska - Serbia 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:50 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 11/26 07:15 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 12/26 07:40 Niania: To jest napad - serial komediowy odc. 40 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn fitness 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny 11:25 Projekt plaża - magazyn 11:55 Hela w opałach: Kup samochód i daj buzi - serial komediowy odc. 21 Polska 2006 12:25 Przygoda z pandą - film przygodowy reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Stephen Lang, Ryan Slater, Yi Ding, Huang Fei USA 1995 14:05 Co za tydzień 14:30 Batman i Robin - film przygodowy reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Alicia Silverstone, Chris O'Donnell, George Clooney USA 1997 16:55 Kojak - serial kryminalny odc. 8/10 reż. Michael W. Watkins, USA 2005 17:55 Niania: To jest napad - serial komediowy odc. 40 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 18:30 Hela w opałach: Kochana Hela - serial komediowy odc. 22 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Sport - program informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Dowód życia - dramat sensacyjny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Russel Crowe, Meg Ryan, David Morse, Mario Ernesto Sanchez USA 2000 22:45 Tajemnice Smallville - serial SF odc. 5/22 USA 2001 23:45 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 01:00 Dwa dni z życia doliny - film sensacyjny reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Danny Aiello, Greg Cruttwell, Jeff Daniels, Teri Hatcher USA 1996 03:10 Telesklep 04:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 XIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2007 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 485; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 7 - Czarna lotnia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Świętokrzyski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - I tylko księżyc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Improwizacje flamenco. 36. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans - Paco Pena; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z katedry pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Kamieńcu Podolskim na Ukrainie; STEREO 14:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 30 - Etat; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 31 - Elita; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sushi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Ja gorę!; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Biografie - Sopranista; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Tradycję trza pieścić jak babę... cz.I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat - Tatry w albumach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 486; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Dina dowódcą straży pożarnej; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Czwarta władza - odc. 2/4; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dakar - miasto bazar odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Opole 2007 na bis - Superjedynki (2); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dzień jak co dzień - Auto dla Kowalskiego; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Joanna Ledóchowska i Jan Ledóchowski ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Lekcja polskiego kina; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sushi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 486; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Dina dowódcą straży pożarnej; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czwarta władza - odc. 2/4; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Tradycję trza pieścić jak babę... cz.I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dakar - miasto bazar odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 30 - Etat; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 31 - Elita; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Biografie - Sopranista; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat - Tatry w albumach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVN 7 07:50 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:25 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:35 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy 10:40 Obywatele prezydenci - komedia 12:40 Zakochaj mnie - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Sopot Festival 2007: Koncert na molo - koncert 14:40 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy 15:40 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu - komedia 19:10 Na powierzchni - serial science fiction 20:10 Pula śmierci - film sensacyjny 22:05 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny 23:05 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy 00:25 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV 4 06:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Rzeszowski 06:25 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Słoniom na ratunek - film przygodowy 11:00 Galileo - serial komediowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Joan z Arkadii (19) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Dirty Dancing (8) - serial obyczajowy 14:30 Przerwa - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Polski - Turniej finałowy mężczyzn w Niechorzu 17:20 V.I.P. (9) - serial sensacyjny 18:20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (40) - serial komediowy 19:00 Galileo (8) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Kołysanka - thiller 22:15 Szkoła uwodzenia 2 - komediodramat 00:05 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 00:35 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01:05 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 02:25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 02:50 Eric Clapton „Unplugged”, „Riding with the King” - koncert 03:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 03:40 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Telezakupy 09:45 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:15 Pogoda 10:20 Książę Argai - serial animowany 10:45 Książę Argai - serial animowany 11:15 Reaktor - program muzyczny 11:50 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:15 Nasz przyjaciel smok - film przygodowy 15:05 Bilard Grand Prix Polski w pool bilardzie 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Ja nie mówić po angielski - komedia 18:00 Fortuna albo miłość - komedia romantyczna 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa - thiller 22:10 Pogoda 22:20 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23:20 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 00:25 Grzeszne pragnienia - film erotyczny 03:10 Rybia nocka TVP 3 Regionalna 06:27 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 80', cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:52 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Miażdżyca tętnic (TeleMed. Bacteria and heart attacks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tajemnicze Chiny - Wyrafinowana piękność, odc. 3 (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Kalwaria Zebrzydowska; STEREO 13:00 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 80', cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Projekt E2 - Szare na zielone, odc. 4 (Design E2. Gray to Green); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 II liga piłki nożnej:Kmita Zabierzów - Arka Gdynia; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 II liga piłki nożnej:Kmita Zabierzów - Arka Gdynia ; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:56 Tajemnicze Chiny - Wyrafinowana piękność, odc. 3 (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:11 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:37 Kurier; STEREO 02:01 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:05 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Oliwa do ognia; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Stanisław Loth; wyk.:Anna Sieniawska, Wojciech Sieniawski, Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik, Andrzej Wasilewicz, Barbara Rachwalska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Dawid Ojstrach (David Oistrakh, Artist of the People?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wakacje z Chaplinem - Król w Nowym Jorku kraj prod.USA (1957); reż.:Charles Chaplin; wyk.:Charles Chaplin, Dawn Addams, Oliver Johnston, Maxine Audley, Harry Green, Michael Chaplin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Chaplin dzisiaj: Król w Nowym Jorku (Chaplin Today: A King in New York); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Jezu, Ty wiesz; film fabularny kraj prod.Austria (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Jańcio Wodnik; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Cichy, Renata Pałys; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Jarocin '90 - Closterkeller; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 W poniedziałek rano; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Otar Ioselliani; wyk.:Jacques Bidou, Arrigo Mozzo, Narda Blanchet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zezem - Śmiertelnie obrażeni; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Tadeusz Stanisławski, Kazimierz Utrata, Wiesław Drzewicz, Bronisław Pawlik, Leonard Andrzejewski, Andrzej Zaorski, Ryszard Pracz, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Zbigniew Stawarz, Piotr Wyszomirski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Klub profesora Tutki - O słowie drukowanym; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Renata Kossobudzka, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Ludwik Benoit; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 U pana Boga za piecem; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Dekalog - Osiem kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marian Opania, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Asiński, Marek Kępiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Strefa - Art Noc - Wyprawa po kolor snów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 36 - DFA Records; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Matka i syn; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Aleksander Sokurow; wyk.:Aleksiej Ananisznow, Gudrun Geyer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Wild Blue Angel (Jimi Hendrix na Wyspie Wight); koncert kraj prod.USA (1969); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 9 Ausrotten; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dzieje Polaków - Krzywousty i jego synowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kulisy III RP - Przy okrągłym stole; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Z archiwum IPN - Orlik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kontrowersje - Napoleon; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulisy III RP - Rozwiązanie PZPR; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwum IPN - Żelazny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 20; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zakręty dziejów - Dzisiaj skończył się komunizm; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Blisko coraz bliżej - Trwanie i przemoc odc. 3 21:10 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 20; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Z archiwum IPN - Żelazny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 07:00 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Honduras - Hiszpania; STEREO 09:55 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Piłka ręczna - Międzynarodowy Turniej mężczyzn Kielce Cup - mecz o 3 miejsce; STEREO 12:45 Piłka ręczna - Międzynarodowy Turniej mężczyzn Kielce Cup - mecz finałowy; STEREO 14:30 II liga piłki nożnej: Kmita Zabierzów - Arka Gdynia ; transmisja; STEREO 16:40 Żużel - Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Europy Juniorów - Czestochowa 2007; STEREO 19:30 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Argentyna - Syria ; STEREO 21:15 Karate tradycyjne - III turniej; transmisja; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 America's Cup - historia wielkich nadziei; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 II liga piłki nożnej - Kmita Zabierzów - Arka Gdynia ; STEREO 01:40 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku